The Life Of An Assassin
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Bella Swan, abducted at the age of 7 returned to her parents at the age of 15 as a highly trained assassin. She doesn't plan on staying with her father longer than needed but when a certain Lahote captures her attention she finds herself curious about him, unable to leave. They just find each other but then Paul finds out something he doesn't know what to think.. will they survive?
1. Distaste

Distaste. That was all I felt when I looked at this tiny school, no one, not even the best assassin would be able to fly under the radar here. Yeah so since I stated the obvious already, I am an assassin. People are born assassins, you can't make regular people assassins, they wind up dead pretty quickly, and that's on easy assignments. Thousands of people around the world are born assassins, only a few hundred are chosen to be assassins, the rest continue their normal lives, oblivious to the fact that if trained they could become a deadly assassin. Me, I was chosen on my seventh birthday, according to Deane they had been watching for the year and seen the… intelligence in me and decided I would be a worthy asset. I was taken that night to my utter shock as only seven years old and no inkling at what the hell was happening, given that over three quarters of the population of the world didn't know about assassins.

At first I was scared and homesick, which was to be expected, but then… as they taught me what I was capable of and what I could do for the world I began to see reason. I was trained for seven and a half years, moving and living around the world to know about anything that could and might be thrown at me while I was on a… task. Half a year later I completed my training and from what I was told and I observed was an incredibly quick learner, it usually took ten years to train an assassin but… I was just more talented I guess, better built for it. For the other half of the year I was assigned a single mentor and travelled around with him, watching him, learning from him as he completed his tasks. Just before the end of the year I was taken back to HQ (Head Quarters) and given my first task, track and destroy Marcus James after I... recovered from an accident I was involved in. It took me a week and a half to track and… dispose him, I broke the record for a first time assassin to track and destroy their target, I was talented. Of course I had a band of… observers watch me on my first assassination, not helping but making sure if I got into trouble they could get me out of it. I didn't need any help, they say it's completely different to anything else the first assignment you go on by yourself but I honestly didn't see the difference. I was still taking out the target, I wasn't getting help and I most certainly didn't need it.

Most children are taken from their families between the age of 6 and 10, any older they become difficult to train and any younger they use resources and can't take care of themselves well at that age, at least most 6 year olds don't wet the bed often. I had completed my training at the age of 15 and a half, the youngest yet, I was released, it was time for my family to 'find me'. I remember the… strain that had put me under, any task they asked me to complete I excelled at it easily, I didn't remember my family that well and… the assassins were my family now, I didn't _want _to go back to my old family. Until I was eighteen or older though they couldn't really keep me if my training was complete, they didn't like putting minors on the field if they had a choice and as far as they were concerned in all harshness for me to stay at HQ or travel around with another assassin I was just wasting resources where they could be training another.

I smiled when I remembered that day when I had gotten home from 'school' as we called it but it was training for assassination. I had sat in on a class of newbie's and assisted the mentor in that particular area of assassination to teach them. I just taken my shoes off and was making a bee line for the kitchen when I saw the elder assassin, he was sitting my chair in the living room. I remember just stopping and gaping at him, it was a rare thing to see the elder assassin but to have him sit in _your _chair was the biggest honour. He was an old grey haired man who no longer assassinated but simply watched over the 'Young ones' as he called us and gave us assignments and all that, he managed all that stuff. I dropped to one knee and bowed my head, my eyes wide, I remember thinking "What does the hell does he want?"

He chuckled before he said;

_"Rise, little assassin"_

_I did as he said and found myself watching him, I was totally stumped to as what he would want to see me for._

_"I guess you are wondering as to why I'm here?" he asked, I nodded in answer and he continued "So young to be finished training, the world of assassination has never seen anything like you before. I have heard impressive things about you little assassin."_

_"Thank you." I said nodding, taking a seat on the larger couch_

_"May I see your blades?" he asked peering curiously at my forearms where my hidden blades were located, wrapped in thick leather_

_I nodded and unstrapped them, looking at the tan lines I had on my arms before I passed them over, I rubbed at the paler skin. It had been a long time since I had taken them off, I watched him as he looked over the leather that went around my arms before he tried to see the blade. I chucked as he couldn't get them to slide down for him. I walked over and placed my forearm loosely into the cuff, watching as it slid down when I triggered it. I pulled my arm out and stepped back under the gaze of the elder assassin._

_"It only works for you?" he asked and I nodded, my cheeks heating up_

_"I made it myself, it took me a long time before I was happy with the design but now I wouldn't change it for the world." I explained, slightly embarrassed at his praise, was all he wanted to do was praise my skills?_

_"And the design and care taken form the engraver is exquisite, you did that too?" he asked turning the blades over carefully before passing them back to me_

_"Yeah, it took a few blades before I got them the way I wanted but yeah…" I trailed off, unsure of how to finish what I was going to say as I slipped them back on_

_"And how does the mechanism work so only you can operate it?" he asked and I felt myself shift uncomfortably on my feet, didn't exactly want to say. I was hoping to keep it a secret until I finished my tasks or I had enough money and time to open my own shop and craft them myself as custom blades_

_"Ahh" I started, looking around the room, anywhere but him_

_"You don't have to tell me, little assassin. I am just a person with a reputation, really I am no different to you or anyone else, you only need to say the word." he said kindly, old eyes twinkling with mischief_

_"Yeah… I would rather keep that to myself for now thank you but I can make you a pair if you would like" I offered, I was happy enough to make him a pair I just… wanted to keep my skills quiet at the moment_

_"I would like that," he said, grinning at me like a father would "But I am afraid that's not what I am here to talk to you about. Since you have finished training at such a young and tender age we are needed to send you back to your… birth family."_

_"What?" I gaped at him, none to respectfully I may add_

_"You will always be a welcome member of the assassin family but… we think it would be wise for you to seek out your own family and… make ties to them, give them peace of mind that you are very much alive and safe."_

_"While I understand I respectfully decline, I wish to stay here, this is where I belong now." I said, bowing my head, hoping that submission might help me scrape through to be able to stay_

_"I am afraid that this isn't up for discussion, little assassin. Until further notice you are to remain at your birth parents house and… blend in, we will give you assignments if any come up in your area. You are to keep training as best you can and keep a low profile, think of it like a temporary placement to record and study the average family." he said, his old eyes taking on a steely undertone, showing that it wasn't up for discussion_

_"Yes Sir." I said gruffly, feeling betrayed. I don't think I had ever severed as many training dummies in one session as I had that night…_


	2. Samuel Flint

_Bella's Pov_

I lived with my birth mother for a while and her new husband, Phil for a while and did the occasional task. I didn't feel right there though… it was different to everything that I had known since I was little, I was out of my element. I soon found my feet and slipped into a routine, go to school, come home, do homework, do my task and blend in. I understand something that I didn't years ago, this is what most people would feel on their first task alone, and knowing if they messed up that there was no one to save them. I kept in contact with my 'dad'; I was sixteen when I decided to move in with him. I moved in the summer holidays and today was the first day of school and once again I looked at it with distaste. Charlie and I clicked pretty well, he didn't hover and I was thankful for that, he didn't poke and prod at you for information. Things were still weird for me, I was used to a different way of life and I was still unsure about the regular person's life, was I really blending in?

I realised that when I looked at this school that people would probably want to 'connect' with me, after all I was the miracle child that returned to Charlie and Renee after eight years. The thing that I found myself frowning the most at was… would I get a task's here, I mean I was pretty far away from… larger cities. Mind you it was the small cities that sometimes got the most… attention being out of the way and all. I shifted from foot to foot, I had only been here about a week and I wanted to go back to what I knew, my assassin family, people didn't judge you there. I sighed and walked up to the office, fluffing my hair and striding with purpose, I didn't miss the… surprised glances I got on the way past. Looks like they didn't get many new people, that thought made me chuckled, who was I kidding, they didn't get anyone new here, hell they probably all knew each other from kindergarten. I opened the office door and saw the office lady give me the once over before she smiled uncertainly at me, you could tell that I made her nervous.

She handed me my schedule and I looked at them briefly, they would be too easy and I knew that already. I walked to my locker and saw that everyone else was already in homeroom, I sighed, I either wait till class and skip homeroom or I go in and make an big entrance. Big entrance it was. I opened the door with my head held high and looked around the room with disinterest again, the room looked to be many years old and the equipment out-dated.

"Isabella." The teacher said, looking me up and down "Good to have you, why don't you take a seat?"

"It's Bella." I said grumpily as I strode to back and flopped down, putting my books down

I listened to him drone on about the rest of the year and I zoned out, looking out the window at the forest, hmm, it might be good for training and agility. My gaze traveled over the buildings, it also might prove interesting for training for building running and par-core. I was through the first two classes and it was lunch time, I frowned at the food, it looked gross, the food at the academy was always good and full of nutrients. We had to keep out bodies in top form to be able to perform the way we had to during our tasks. I sighed once again and found my lips quirk upwards, I seemed to be sighing a lot these last few days. _"If you sigh too loud you will brew up a storm." _I heard Deane's voice ring out in my head, he always seemed to know what to say, good or bad when you needed it.

I scowled and walked back to my locker, grabbing an apple out of it, walking back towards the cafeteria. I sat down outside under an umbrella, watching as the rain fell. I saw five teenagers walk in from the side door and I watched them, I scowled at them, they looked like the classic rich kid type. I pulled my sleeves back and had my leather showing, it didn't bother me that people saw them, they didn't even know what they are. I have heard whispers; some people think I am in a cult, other things like that. I couldn't help but chuckle; if they knew what I did for a job I think they would be… either sick or… no just sick that I have been trained to be a killer. The bell rang and I headed back in and finished the day, noticing that I had one of the rich kids next to me in biology. I walked home and checked my emails, smiling when I saw one that said _'Check your post box.' _It was sent a minute ago. I skipped down the stairs and let a squeal when I saw Max leaning on my post box, I ran outside and launched myself onto him. Laughing as I locked my arms around him, grinning to myself.

"Haven't seen you around for a while, Blondie." He laughed returning the hug just as tightly as me

"Figured it was a time for different scenery and I knew you would come and find me." I shrugged, pulling him inside because it looked like it was about to rain

We talked for a while when he handed me a letter, I cocked my eyebrow at him and looked down at it, dropping my hidden blades down and slitting the top of the envelope open. It read;

_Samuel Flint. Convicted murderer, drug dealer, people smuggler and confirmed knowledge of the assassination circle. Take him out cleanly… accidentally._

It was signed in a wax seal at the bottom and when I held the paper up to the light so it went slightly transparent it had the assassination circle crest in the middle of the paper, it was official. You can never be too careful, there have been cases where people had used the… unintelligent assassins to go on their own personal vendettas believing that it was a legitimate… case… for them to take care of.

I looked up at Max and saw him frowning and looking at his watch before he said "I have to go Blondie, if I want to catch my plane, I was on my way to an assignment and I thought I would drop this off to you since it was on the way."

I nodded and chucked the letter in the fire, after reading it one last time and memorizing everything on the page. We hugged one last time and I let him out, locking the door behind me before walking up to my room. Max was like my brother of sorts, he was taken when I was and was in the same group as me, of course he was two years older than me so he never had to return home and for that I was jealous but… I couldn't help it. Before we were separated in my last year of training we were attached at the hip, looking out for the other I guess. I bit my lip, I missed him a lot but I guess that was life, you grow up and… move on with your own life, nothing can stay the same forever. I logged onto my computer and started my research, tracking… Samuel Flint down surprisingly easily, I hardly had to even work to find where he was staying. La Push, I knew from looking at a map that it was just outside Forks, on the coast, now that I was thinking about it, Charlie went there to go fishing with his friends on the weekends. I heard noise from downstairs and knew it was Charlie, if you couldn't tell by the stomping of his boots you could hear him un-clicking his gun belt and hanging it up. I walked downstairs lightly and watched Charlie switch the TV on before he looked at me who was on the small platform before the second flight of stairs began.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was a long time coming but don't kill me. Again anything that is recognizable doesn't belong to me sadly, only my plot line. Please review, I need to know what my readers think so I can improve myself and therefore my fanfic's. Again please review. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies<strong>


	3. Just curious

_I heard noise from downstairs and knew it was Charlie, if you couldn't tell by the stomping of his boots you could hear him unclicking his gun belt and hanging it up. I walked downstairs lightly and watched Charlie switch the TV on before he looked at me who was on the small platform before the second flight of stairs began._

* * *

><p>"What's up kiddo?" Charlie asked, smiling at me<p>

"Nothing." I shrugged "How was work?"

"Good," he chuckled "Nothing big, although I did threaten a kid that tried to steal a packet of chips, told him if he doesn't do it again his mother doesn't have to hear about it."

I laughed at that, the poor kid was probably terrified of the thought of his mother and father finding out.

"I'm hungry." I stated as my stomach growled and I looked at my watch, it was seven o'clock "Wanna have pizza?"

"Sure thing kiddo, I was thinking the same thing." he nodded grabbing the phone and ringing up

We were both sitting on our own couch munching away at our own pizza's when I asked, after the hockey players scored their goal.

"What's in La Push?"

He looked at me curiously and answered "Fishing… they have three beaches although they don't have sand… more like a crap load of pebbles, not much, why?"

"Just curious." I answered "… I heard the name being thrown around at school today and I remember you saying it when I was little before…" I trailed off no knowing how to finish my sentence, looking down at my pizza

Charlie cleared his throat and said "You can come out with me on the weekend if you want, I mean you don't have to come fishing but Billy, Harry and Old Quil have kids around your age, you could get to know them. You met them when you were little."

"Thanks." I nodded "I would like that… I think."

"No problem kiddo… how's school, have a good first day?" he asked peering at me, from what mum had told him when I was moving here I think she mentioned that I wasn't a… huge fan of school

"Easy enough… there were rich kids though, they gave me the creeps." I sighed, nodding

"The Cullen's?" Charlie asked, chuckling "Yes, I suppose they are a bit odd. Dr Cullen though is okay, he is their foster father, nice man, so is his wife, I haven't had much to do with his kids though. Listen to your gut though, it knows best, if it tells you something is up more than likely it is."

"Yes Sir." I nodded, giving a whoop when my team scored

"You like hockey?" He asked giving me a wide eyed look of… awe

"Hell yes." I nodded "I watch it all the time… not much else on but I don't mind."

Charlie gave a grunt of content and turned the volume up again, watching the screen intently. I watched the game intently, Charlie's and I's teams were tied, both of us were sitting forwards in our chairs, staring at the screen intently, I don't think a muscle in either of our bodies moved in that moment. It was down to the last few minutes, this shot would be the tie breaker, if my team scored I would win. Time seemed to stand still and the play pushed the puck forward… it would be close to the side of the box when… the power cut out!

We both leapt up and began yelling, the point would be scored and there was no way of knowing who scored. We were both mumbling profanities when we caught sight of each other, both red faced looking constipated in annoyance, and burst out laughing. I may have not connected with my mother but my father was a different story. He and I were… alike and it was… comforting. Neither of us could cook anything remotely decent to save our lives, we went red in the face incredibly easily, we both enjoyed out sports and… I was sure there were more things but I didn't know him enough to be able to tell yet.

"Off to bed kiddo, you have school tomorrow and I have work." He chuckled, shaking he head, ruffling my hair as I walked past muttering a 'night'

I sat on my bed and waited. I heard Charlie moving around for a while and then after a good half hour his snoring started up and I knew he was asleep for the night. I jumped out my window and landed on the ground soundlessly, jogging into the forest with my bearings setting on their target. I was running majority of the night, letting the cool night air and rain wash over me, soothing my tried muscles. I reached the beach of La Push, I knew that it wasn't first beach, it wasn't big enough, I wracked my brains and remembered it was third beach. I thought as I walked along it, I decided to check out the other beaches. I saw the other two beaches and decided that third beach was better, it wasn't as big or… in your face but I like the small subtle things… they were more delicate in their own way, more untouched and over looked, I liked that, it made me want to look into them deeper, discover their secrets.

I smiled at myself and pulled my hair into a high pony tail and began my jog back through the forest, the same way I came back. I reached my window and climbed up the tree before pulling the window shut, dawn was just breaking the horizon as my head touched the pillow, which was normal for me. I didn't sleep much and it suited me just fine, my body was used to it and when I had to go on assignments it allowed me to track, locate or research my target without getting so tired. I woke a few hours later when I heard Charlie moving around and went back to sleep when I notified what the sounds were. I woke when my alarm began screaming at me with mechanical beeps, earning a groan from me.

The rest of the week went by in a blur and I kept finding additional information on Samuel Flint, not that I needed it, it just kept my mind… occupied. I was early Saturday morning and I had just gotten back from my run to La Push and back when I heard Charlie knock on the door, I sat up and yawned, he peeked in and smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"I always have early starts when I go fishing with the boys, I didn't tell you last night because you went to bed early but I didn't think you'd mind." He chirped brightly "I am leaving in half an hour, that should give you enough time to get ready right?"

"Mhmm." I nodded getting up and walked to the bathroom where I closed the door and began the shower, turning it on full heat

I was feeling more awake after my shower and pulled my clothes on, grabbing my wallet, phone, IPod, laptop and a spare set of clothes, dumping them in a back pack. I walked down stairs and met Charlie in the kitchen and saw his eyebrows raise at my backpack.

"What," I shrugged, then smirked "Don't wanna be caught having nothing to do and plus… if I don't' like anyone I will be able to pretend that I am doing homework and ignore them... politely"

Charlie chuckled and slapped me on the shoulder affectionately "That's my girl, always thinking ahead."

I smiled and we walked out, Charlie passing me a travel coffee cup as we climbed into his cruiser. Don't get me wrong having a cop as a dad probably did have its benefits but… you know… I just felt it drew attention to me and given the whole assassination thing I didn't particularly like it. I couldn't wait for my car to get here… mind you it wouldn't exactly be inconspicuous either.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightly my little petunias please review. Once again i don't own anything so don't kill me for stealing Charlie and his cool cop skills. Anyway thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.<strong>

**P.S. Paul is about to make an appearance so get the cold showers ready readers ;)**


	4. Being Indecisive and Sue's House

**Question's asked and answered by reviewers :**

**the newest daughter: is the Sam she after really Sam Ulley. Are all the guys wolfs? Are the Cullen's Vampires? - **No, the Sam Bella has been assigned to make disappear name is Samuel _Flint,_ not _Uley, _it was a mistake by me to put two Sam's in as it might and _did _cause confusion, so sorry. Yes, the wolf pack has phased and the Cullen's are vampires although i am still unsure whether or not they will be apart of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

_I smiled and we walked out, Charlie passing me a travel coffee cup as we climbed into his cruiser. Don't get me wrong having a cop as a dad probably did have its benefits but… you know… I just felt it drew attention to me and given the whole assassination thing I didn't particularly like it. I couldn't wait for my car to get here… mind you it wouldn't exactly be inconspicuous either._

* * *

><p>"Oh," Charlie said, looking at me briefly before looking back to the road "I was wondering what you would think about getting a truck for your birthday, I know I missed it because you were staying with your mum but… I would still like to get you something."<p>

"Thanks a lot…" I trailed off, I still wasn't sure what to call him, I mean Charlie was more… I dunno but given that I grew up away from him at HQ I didn't know what he would think about me just calling him dad straight off the gun "But I already have a car, it will be getting here soon. I sent it by truck instead of plane because it was cheaper and you know it wasn't like I was in a hurry to get it here."

"Okay." He nodded, before he frowned "What type of vehicle is it?"

"1968 z28 Chevy Camaro black with white racing stripes." I recited, closing my eyes and smiling. I was one of the things I treated myself to, while it did turn a few heads when you drove past… it was one of my exceptions and I didn't care when I was driving it… it was my baby.

Charlie whistled and smiled at me as he fell into a… awed silence. "Nice." He nodded after a while, leaving it at that.

We pulled into a house I had seen from a distance a few time because of my nightly runs, I wondered which friend's house it was. There were other vehicles here and as we climbed out we could hear voices inside, a yellow outside light was on.

"This is Billy Black's house… you may or may not remember him since your…" He cleared his throat and continued "I don't think you will, you were quite little and it has been a number of years since then."

"What's the go with me… no offence but I don't really want to get in the way of you guys fishing trip and I don't see myself fishing either." I asked, looking at my phone to see the time, it was half five.

"Oh right," Charlie nodded, "Well you could either stay here until Billy's son Jacob gets up or you could go back to Sue's house, Harry's wife, she has a daughter that's older than you and a son that is younger than you by a few years."

"Mkay," I nodded, "I will see how I am feeling in a few minutes."

"Indecisive," Charlie chuckled, stomping the mud off his boots "Just like me."

I removed my boots and walked in silently behind dad, I figured this would also serves as a… reunion as well… I mean lost child after eight year returns and after a few more comes home to Forks. That's got to be gossip of the century of a small local area like this, everyone would know everyone else's business. He clapped a few of the men in the living room on the shoulder, kissing a woman on the cheek and I watched from the doorway, not moving forwards. Charlie cleared his throat and I stepped forwards, muttering a quiet;

"Umm...hi."

The woman, Sue I was guessing came over and wrapped me in a hug straight away and I felt myself stiffening at the contact. Don't get me wrong, hugs are nice but… I don't like people I don't know or trust yet touching me, it was a side effect of training I guess.

Sue released me said kindly "I'm Sue, it's nice to see you again, Charlie is sure glad that you came to stay with him."

I offered her a small smile and she introduced me to rest of the men before she asked Charlie;

"What are you doing dragging her down to La Push at this hour in the morning, most people would still be in bed?"

"She didn't mind and she asked to come and scope La Push out." Dad grunted, nodded to back himself up

"Well, I will drop you boys out to the boat ramp." Sue said, grabbing the truck keys off her husband Harry "Do you want to come back to my place, Bella?"

"Okay." I shrugged, didn't bother me, I would probably scope the place out by myself during the daytime anyways

The adults piled into the truck and I stood in the bed of it, enjoying the wind as it breezed through my hair and face on the way to the boat ramp. Sue dropped them off and drove the car home because of the unpredictable weather in the Forks and La Push area; if a hail storm came while they were out, she could put the vehicles under cover so they wouldn't get damaged. She would drive back out to the ramp when they needed picking up again. I sat in the front seat with Sue as the truck rumbled back in the direction of her house I guessed, I watched the small houses pass and smiled, I liked it here.

"You used to smile like that where you were little and thinking of something naughty to do." Sue chuckled, pulling up I front of a larger house for the Reservation but not so that it was… show off-ish or obnoxious

"You knew me when I was little?" I asked, surprised, I knew from what mum had told me that dad spent a lot of time in La Push before I… disappeared... but I didn't know we were _that _close to the people that he went fishing with if you know what I mean

"Everyone in that room did," Sue nodded "Before you were taken you spent most of your time here, you are family, just like Charlie is."

"Humph." I said, wracking my brains to think of me when I was little, playing with other kids from here but I came to no avail, I simply couldn't remember… everything was fuzzy. I couldn't tell if I was merely creating a memory that I wanted to of happened or if it was really real.

"Don't stress yourself dear." Sue said opening the front door and walked in, taking her shoes off, I followed suit

I placed my backpack next to a couch in the living room and looked around, she had a lovely home. It had pictures up everywhere, nice wooden furniture and it had that… lived in family feel to it, I smiled. It reminded me of my dorm at HQ. it felt like home to me there. I felt warm air seeping into my bones and rolled my sleeves up, revealing my hidden blades that went from my wrist to just below the crease of my elbow. To the naked eye they looked just like huge, long leather arm bands with carvings in them, I let a small smirk form on my lips, if only they knew. I followed Sue into the kitchen and sat at one of the three bar stools, watching as she moved around the kitchen. I glanced at the clock, it was 6:00am, I chuckled, I must have gotten home around ten to five and slipped into bed only to have Charlie 'wake me up' ten minutes later. Given that it was just under a half an hour drive to reach La Push from Forks and the men mucked around at Billy's for around 20 minutes and the rest of the time was driving from the ramp and back to Sue's.

"How's school in Forks?" Sue asked, getting ingredients out of the cupboard

I shrugged "Boring." I answered "I know it all anyway."

"You do?" She asked quirking her eyebrow at me that suggest that I was being a snob, that made me want to snap something rude at her but I refrained

"The difference between advanced classes in Phoenix and here is phenomenal… it's like I have dropped back to basics again" I explained, frowning, I did like a challenge and school here simply here wasn't doing it for me

"Oh." Sue said, cracking three eggs "Well do you like it here?"

"Well enough." I answered, I knew she wasn't trying to pry and just be friendly but I couldn't help but used a clipped tone

The silence stretched on and Sue was still mucking around in the kitchen so I decided to go get my laptop to amuse myself. I had logged on and established an internet connection before my fingers started flying. To reach assassin HQ's site you had to hack through numerous sites and then enter a pass code, which was easy for me. I looked online and saw that numerous other people that I knew were online, I smiled, it would be nice to talk to them again.

I opened the chat window and saw that Max, was available to chat. I opened a chat window and typed a rushed...

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter 4 is finally up, sorry about the wait, with me updating some of my other fanfictions recently <em>'The life of an Assassin'<em> has been pushed to the back on my 'To update' list. I will be updating it hopefully more actively over the next few days to post a few more chapters and catch up. So once again I don't own anything, just my ideas and my version of Bella, please review and if you have any questions i will answer them either through email or on the next chapter depending on how fast the next chapter will be updated. Thanks again, Paul is all mine ladies.**


	5. No Verbal Filter

Previously

I opened the chat window and saw that Max, was available to chat. I opened a chat window and typed a rushed;

* * *

><p><em>Hey! – Bella<em>

_Sup Blondie? – Max_

_So BORED! – Bella_

_Done your assignment yet? – Max_

_No, still have to scope the area out before I take the target out. I am confident that it will be done by the weekend though, what about you, you done yours yet? – Bella_

_No, the sneaky bastard keeps slipping though my fingers without even knowing it. Got any pointers for mere mortals like me *Insert dramatic sigh* - Max_

I chuckled before I kept typing.

_Would have to know the target first before I can offer help but… how about just get him! – Bella_

_Tried that :P – Max_

_Damn… that is always a good one – Bella_

We kept talking for a while about nonsense and the old days when we were free agents we joked, when life was simple and laid out for us, ready for the taking. We talked about the future, Max wanted to meet someone and have a family, give up assassination of course when he was sick of it and had kids to look after, me… I didn't know what I wanted. He often joked that would end up immortal, just keeping living and doing everything that was to be done, I honestly didn't know what I wanted and it annoyed me to no end. I liked have a plan about what I was doing, going to do and do after that but I was still working on the do after part, I felt my teeth grind in annoyance. I mean I could see myself having a family I guess… but that would depend on who I met, if I met the right person, where I was living and everything else. There was a pause for about two minutes or so and I checked that Sue was still busy, which she was.

_… So you gonna tell me so I can help you or not? – Bella_

_… Not this time Blondie… you know how it is sometimes… you just have to do it on your own – Max_

I frowned at that… that wasn't like Max, he never said no to help from me… ever and it stung like a whip. It was then that I knew something was up, he was my best friend… and he had never done this kind of thing before, he was hiding something from me. That in itself sent my hair standing on edge, something was giving him a bad feeling about this mission if he wasn't telling me about it.

_You still there Blondie? – Max_

_Yeah, sorry… just spaced out – Bella_

_I have to go anyway, I will try and catch up with again when I can, yeah? – Max_

_See you, be safe Max – Bella_

I felt unease building in my stomach, something was up with Max, I had never wished more than in that moment that I could leave this small area and go with him, have his back like we used to when we were little.

_Love you Blondie – Max_

_Love you too –Bella –Be safe... _but it was too late, he had gone offline before I had time to enter 'be safe'

I felt frustration bubbling up in my stomach and I flared my nostrils, I wanted to go back to HQ, I wanted to go with Max and help him. With a sigh of annoyance I knew that there was nothing I could do, I would just have to wait and see what would happen with Max… more than anything I would have to believe in him. I had always believed in him but… I think it made me nervous that I was better than him and could see the flaws in his ways of thinking sometimes, his behaviour in some aspects to me made him seem reckless when it made perfect sense to him what he was doing.

"Everything okay Bella dear?" Sue asked kindly, putting something in the oven and setting the timer

"Yeah." I nodded

My eyes drifted to a clock above the counter and saw that it 7:30am, I had been talking to Max for an hour and a half.

"I might just go for a walk if you don't mind." I said pushing up from the bench up leaving no room for argument in my voice

"Oh," Sue said slightly disgruntled "Alright, don't be too long, breakfast will be ready soon and if my lazy kids get up this century you might actually be able to meet them."

"I won't be longer than an hour." I mumbled walking out the door, pulling my boots on and began walking down the street

I had walked around the whole town and ended back at third beach and was contemplating going back when I heard a voice say;

"You lost?"

I turned and took in the sight of the person standing slightly up the beach, giving me a surprised look. I think I gave them a surprised look in return… he was _hot_. He would have been about six foot three, not enough fat on him to grease a cake pan and almost solid muscle that rippled with each movement he took closer to me. Now I knew my alarm bells should have been ringing but I couldn't find it in my hormonal teenage girl body to care. I realised there had probably been quiet a pause and I cleared my throat and said;

"No."

He moved next to me and I didn't both looking up at him, if I did I knew I would blush.

"Haven't seen you around is all." He shrugged; I could tell he was looking down at me

"I'm new around here," I shrugged "I came here for the day while Charlie went fishing."

"Charles Swan?" He asked

"I swear everyone knows everyone around here." I grumbled, earning a chuckle from random stranger

"That's how it works in small towns." He chuckled "So… you know Charlie how?"

"I'm his daughter." I answered, shifting around uncomfortable before I said sarcastically "I'm surprised you didn't know who I am… you know knowing everyone else's business."

He let out a back of laughter and said "I'm Paul Lahote, nice to meet you Bella Swan."

"See!" I exclaimed, "I didn't even have to say my own name, you already knew it!"

"Once again." He laughed "That's how it works around here… on that note you haven't been here that long, how did you know about third beach… locals usually only know about it?"

I shrugged and looked up to him, about to shoot back a smart comment when I felt my whole entire world shift. He was my world, he was what was holding me to earth, not gravity, I felt weird and… light, it was like billions of steel cables fastened themselves of their own accord to him. I felt a deep blush break out on my cheeks and chest, it felt like someone had decided to push a burning hot towel over me. I looked into his eyes, they had a dark brown ring around the outside, and they went into a lighter more honey brown with a ring of gold around the iris. Just looking at him a felt my heart growing warmer… it was like he made me feel protected and wanted… loved by just looking at me. I dragged my eyes from his and looked down at my watch, I should be getting back to Sue's so he didn't worry, not that it didn't bother me I just figured if Charlie got wind of it he wouldn't be too impressed.

"I… uhh should get back." I said, clearing my throat, trying to get my blush to go down

"Where you headed?" He asked, a grin forming on his handsome face as he watched me shuffle around, looking at my boots

"You know Sue Clearwater?" I asked before I chuckled "Of course you do, small town and everything."

"Oh yeah, of course I know Sue." He snorted, rolling his eyes "She is like the unofficial mother to everyone."

"Well yeah…" I trailed off, starting to walk off, my instincts scream not to turn my back on him even if I was having a weird… comfortableness feeling with him. _Old habits die hard _a voice whispered from the dark recesses of my mind

"She was expecting me anyway, let me walk with you." He said jogging for a few steps to catch up with me

So we walked back to Sue's in comfortable silence, me listening to his soft foot falls, the sounds of his breathing… I found it strangely comforting. I paused at the door, unsure whether to knock or just walk in, Paul beat me to it and just opened the door and gestured for me to come in. I stomped the mud off my boots before I took them off and heard Paul follow me in… at least he had manners. I walked into the kitchen where I saw two teenagers sitting at the kitchen table looking at me bleary eyed. The girl looked to be around 19 or twenty and I guess the boy was 15ish. Sue looked at me then to Paul who I couldn't see in the blind spots in my vision, she smiled at me and said gesturing to her children.

"This is Leah and Seth."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded politely, I just wanted to… I actually didn't know…. just stop being the new kid I guess and fit in as well as I could

The girl grunted and nodded but the boy, Seth, started chattering away when he said something in particular that caught my attention;

"So where were you when you disappeared I know people say…"

"Seth!" Sue exclaimed looking at him in annoyance and me in… embarrassment

I cleared my throat and looked at Paul how was seated at the table with a… cinnamon roll raised halfway to his mouth. He looked shocked but also curious… I could see pity deep in his eyes though and that made me bristle, I hated pity.

"Somewhere you could scarcely dream of, Seth." I spat out, thinking of my time when I had been… taken… towards the end of my training "You don't go poking a wounded tiger if you don't know if they are dead or just pretending so they can kill you."

Sue looked sheepish and hit Seth hard on the head with the wooden spoon and Leah just look… unsurprised at her brother's antics. She raised her eyebrow at me and shrugged; showing she either didn't care that I had be 'found' or that there was nothing she could do about her brother. I found myself liking her more than her brother at that moment.

"He doesn't have a verbal filter." She offered at me, smirking

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so chapter 6 is up! I am currently away with no internet, i did this on my friends laptop so to my actual friends that I know in person sorry I haven't checked my emails but the people i am staying with have limited amount of internet and i didn't was to use it up. Once again I don't own anything that isn't mine so yeah. Any questions concerns or complaints, let me know and i will answer. Please review at least four times or the next chapter won't be posted. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.<strong>


	6. Cliff Jumping

**Questions asked and answered by reviewers:**

Beware The Duck Apocalypse

1) Why does Max call Bella "Blondie"? I thought she had black hair... - **Well (Due to my own mistake) Bella was actually meant to have blonde hair in this fanfiction, i will post something soon that will give you a bit of a Bella in this fanfiction description.**

2) Was the bit where Bella has a sort of "OMG PAUL!" moment something to do do with the imprint? - **Yes, Bella does in fact have an OMG Paul moment and it is because of the imprint taking hold of her. An imprint works by the first time the imprint and imprintee connect eyes there is an immediate bond in place, tying said spirit warrior to his soul mate and vice versa.**

KooCoo2109

1) And still not quite clear, is Sam Flint, Sam Uley or is there a second person? - **Sam Flint is _NOT _****Sam Uley, two separate beings/people. Samuel Uley will live a long and happy life with Emily Young throughout this fanfiction, Samuel Flint will DIE soon, within the next two or so chapters, they are two different people. If this is still not clear let me know and I will go back and change his name, sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

_Sue looked sheepish and hit Seth hard on the head with the wooden spoon and Leah just look… unsurprised at her brother's antics. She raised her eyebrow at me and shrugged; showing she either didn't care that I had be 'found' or that there was nothing she could do about her brother. I found myself liking her more than her brother at that moment._

_"He doesn't have a verbal filter." She offered at me, smirking_

* * *

><p><span><em>Bella's Pov<em>

I smirked back at her and grabbed a cinnamon roll from the plate and sat down next her, across the table from Paul with Seth to his left. He also gave me a look of… understanding and cuffed Seth on the back of the head, earning a scathing glance from Seth. We finished up breakfast and looked to where my bag was sitting on the ground, I yearned to go onto my laptop and… keep my mind occupied but I also knew I should offer at least to help out with the washing up; it was only manners after all. I got up quietly and spied a dish washer and cracked it opened to see it was full of clean dishes, I sighed and got out the dish cloth and began putting dishes away. When it was done I looked to see Sue looking at me with… awe or something along those lines.

"How did you know where everything went?" She asked

"I watched you this morning when you were cooking… pretty simple actually." I shrugged; it was in my nature to be observant but also in my training to be critical to every little detail, right down to the last small scratch in the top of the dining table. In my profession if you didn't notice things like that it usually meant life or death, so… you took notice of things. Just like I heard Paul walk outside into the yard, I knew he didn't think I noticed him leave.

"Well that's very good of you Bella, thank you." Sue nodded giving me a thankful look as I began stacking the dishwasher again for her as she flitted around the dinner table scraping scraps into container and putting them in the fridge for leftovers

I heard the water turn on upstairs and the soft padding of feet on the stairs, coming down it seemed, so that meant Seth was in the shower. I saw Leah re-emerge from the stair well with clothes for the day on, jean shorts and a tee shirt. She looked me over once more, nodded and walked off outside. I felt like somehow I had her approval, and that pleased me. I pulled my laptop back out and sat on the couch that was facing a wall so I didn't have to worry about prying eyes and… occupied my time with research even though I didn't need it. Paul and Leah walked back in and I watched them interact, I could tell that Leah was more like a sister to Paul and she saw him as a brother as well, I found myself flooded with happiness. I pulled my headphones and looked down but felt Paul's gaze burn into my body. A while later I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Sue standing with Paul and Leah in front of me, I pulled my head phones off.

"Leah and Paul are going to take you their friends house, that's okay right, there isn't much for you to do here anyway."

"His friend's house," Leah growled at her mother and I watched her reaction, I could see hurt spiralling out of control behind her brown eyes "Not mine."

I shrugged and snapped my laptop shut and hung my headphones around my neck. I grabbed my backpack and said thanks to Sue before we walked out, I noticed tiny tremors travel up Leah's arms before she shook them out and they stopped. I was familiar with those tremors… I was prone to angry outburst and I found my arms taking a lot of the strain as an output to try and calm myself down. I kept walking with my head down; taking note of everything that I thought needed a mental note of.

"You were never quite as a kid," Leah said suddenly "… what changed?"

I let out a snort and gave her a 'really' look. "I thought what I said to you brother was pretty self-explanatory."

"So it was bad then." Leah nodded, peering across at me

"No…" I said sarcastically "They fed me rainbows and happiness all day long."

Leah shrugged, "Just getting the full picture so I can ovoid treading on toes, you know."

I shrugged back and we walked up onto a porch, I took in a deep sniff and felt my mouth water, whatever was in that house smelt like a million dollars.

I heard Leah and Paul who was walking on my left say "That's Emily's cooking… she is like a kitchen legend…"

Leah gave a grunt and walked in, I followed last, taking a minute to marvel at Paul's impressive shoulders and back before I snapped myself from my… distracting thoughts.

"Emily," Paul boomed as we walked into a very open "I brought a newbie… she's Charlie's daughter."

I saw a head poke out of the walk in pantry and she gave me a smile before she set whatever she was holding down and wrapped me in a hug. I felt myself seize up at the hug and my insides scream at me again, my muscles tensed and I took a deep breath. She pulled away with an… odd look on her face, I looked to Leah who was also giving me a weird but… smug look.

"Not a huggy person?" Emily asked, now slightly flustered looking

"No." I said in a clipped tone before I said to break the ice that had accumulated around the room "… so what is that awesome smell I can smell, I hear you are good in the kitchen?"

That seemed to appease her and she started rambling on about what she was cooking and how to feed 'the boys and Leah' she had to cook almost constantly. She was still talking when two men bounced in the back door in nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans, they gave me a look before they smiled.

"Hey… are you the Chief's daughter?" The bigger one out of the two asked… mind you they were both huge

"Yeah… everyone seems to know thought… who are you?" I sighed, I hated people knowing how I was without knowing how they were

"Oh," He said looking put out "You don't remember… we used to make mud pies when we were little."

"It has been a long time since then…" I trailed off

"Well I'm Jacob, my dad's Billy Black."

"I remember the name," I nodded "Nice to meet you… again… sort of."

"I'm Embry." the smaller one nodded shyly

"When are the rest of you's getting here?" Emily asked peering into the oven

"Give it ten minutes… Sam is struck back at work with some of the guys… you know the usual." Embry shrugged sitting down at the table with Paul and snagged a muffin from the bundle Paul had in front of him

I looked at Jacob, Embry and Paul. All of them were impressive specimens and Leah too now that I think about it, she was incredibly fit looking for a woman, I wondered briefly if they did steroids but I shrugged that theory off… their build looked all natural, not genetically built by drugs in labs. I walked back towards the door and mumbled a;

"I'll be back later."

I heard some more noises but kept walking; I walked into the town area and felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I only turned my head a fraction of a centimetre and could see… Paul walking where to the normal person would be their blind spot. I kept walking and yelled out so he would be able to hear me;

"I can see you Paul… quit pretending you are Mr Stealth."

I saw him freeze in shock before he jogged to catch up with me.

"I wasn't… following you." He said quickly, looking everywhere but me

"Sure," I smirked "You just froze when I yelled out to you and now look guilty as hell."

"Fine," He grumbled "I was following you."

I nodded and kept walking, towards the cliffs, the one place I hadn't been in La Push yet… I just don't know why I chose to go there now of all times. I was looking over the edge at the churning waters below, I grinned, never more in that moment had I wanted to go cliff jumping so bad.

"You ever jumped?" Paul asked peering across at me

"Nope." I shook my head

"Do you want to?" Paul asked grinning back at me

"Yep." I nodded

"Today?" Paul asked

"Okay." I nodded, not moving though

Paul slipped his shorts off and stood there in his boxers, obviously waiting for me to undress. "You aren't shy are you… I mean you don't have any reason to be."

"Not normally." I said quietly to myself before I slipped my shirt off, followed by my jeans

I couldn't help the blush that raced across my skin as he gave me the once over… and wasn't discrete about it either. I stepped forwards a few steps and looked back over the edge at the churning water, calculating how and when I should land. I heard Paul gasp and I knew exactly what he was looking at, I turned to look at him but I was stopped short when I felt his burning hands trailing around and down my back. His hands were rough and burning hot, stealing every sensible thought from me. His thick but nimble fingers worked over the thick scars that littered my back, I found myself leaning back into his touch, yearning for the next sweep of his fingers. His huge hands cupped my rib cage and tugged me around, to look at him. His voice rough and husky when he spoke next, causing a shiver to travel around my body;

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Me too," I nodded "But… if I could I wouldn't change it, it makes me who I am now."

"You are so brave." He whispered, both of us inching impossibly closer, me looking up into his eyes slightly

I don't know how long we stood like that for but it felt so good it was unnerving, I pulled away gently, Paul giving me pained look. I walked back from him slightly and went sprinting off the cliff, pulling myself into a swan dive. I gasped at the change in temperature, I had been so hot up there with Paul, sweating almost and now the freezing cold was like needles to my skin. I took a greedy breath of water as I surfaced to see Paul looking anxiously at the water where I surfaced, a grin breaking out on his face when I waved him down. I watched as he threw himself off the cliff, whooping, a handsome smile on his face as he plummeted towards the water. He broke the surface and took a deep breath like I did, we both began swimming towards the shore silently, throwing the other a glance every now and again. We jumped twice more before we just swam around for a while when we both turned at the noise of a motor, a boat was approaching us. I noticed that Paul put himself between me and the boat as we treaded water. I peered up as it pulled up beside us, it was Charlie, Billy and Harry… embarrassing much.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so chapter 6 is up, please if you have any questions write them in the reviews and I will answer them asap in the next chapter or through private messaging. Also, a huge thank you to everyone that has been following this fanfiction and has been reviewing it, thanks again. I don't own twilight for the record so yeah... that's all Stephanie Meyer's. Please review, it lets me know what you like, dislike etc so I can improve so you hopefully find my reading better. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.<strong>


End file.
